According To Plan
by NinjaSheik
Summary: Anko is trapped like a caged bird after being brought to Orochimaru's lair. Anger, hatred, and bitterness swirled inside her like a tornado, her mind frantically searching for a way out. However, what happens if Anko's emotions turns into something more?


Hello, everybody. Today is October 27, 2010, and the date of birth for Lord Orochimaru! Happy birthday, my lord, my most favorite male character in _Naruto._ This is for you, Lord Orochimaru! Hope you like it! Enjoy!

**According To Plan...**

Pupil-less light, brown eyes blinked rapidly, trying to adjust the chilly darkness that greeted her. Her eyelids felt heavy, forcing herself to barely keep them open as she tried to make out the surroundings she was currently in. It was hard to see through the black void, and this only continued to anxiously raise her bewilderment.

Where was she?

Anko Mitarashi grunted as she tried lifting her weaken body off the cold, rock surface she was on, only to have slump back on the dirt when she felt sharp waves of pain resonating throughout her body. She shivered violently when she realized that she was locked up inside a cell like a caged bird. The tan trench coat she usually wore offered her no warmth at all.

_How_?

That's all Anko wanted to know at this moment: How did she end up here, of all places? And how was she going to escape from this place?

Perhaps the real question she should have been asking herself was _what_ happened to make her end up here in the first place?

It was supposed to be a simple mission, delivering a scroll to the Village Hidden in the Waterfall with her assigned squad members. Everything was hazy in her head as Anko whacked the back on her brain to remember what happened to her and her squad on their way back to the Leaf Village.

Once more, Anko made an attempt to stand up from the floor, but her efforts were in vain, since she fell right back down. She heard the sound of metal clang next to, ringing a sharp vibration in her sensitive ears.

"What the…?" The snake kunoichi looked at her wrists, noticing for the first time there were metal cuffs chained to her from the wall behind her. They were at least two feet long, restraining her to move any further than she was now. However, there was something strange about these metal cuffs, almost like it was sucking all her energy from her body, her chakra. "Chakra chains, eh…? Great…"

Any plans from escaping from her caged cell were out of the picture, not when the chakra chains were sapping all her chakra like lamp oil. The violet-haired woman pulled enough strength out of her to sit her up and rest her back against the cold, rock wall behind her. She closed her eyes, frantically searching for a plan to escape from this prison.

Still, the biggest question remained inside her mind; _how _the heck did she end up here?

She still couldn't recall anything to explain her tight and unfortunate situation. This only cause the snake kunoichi even more distress, not knowing what will happened if she continue to be kept here. Her head arched from the pain that was still spreading through her body, and Anko could only bit down on her bottom lip as she endured the pain.

Her body stiffened when she heard the low rattle sound of keys coming from an upper level. The sight of a flame from a candle being lit burnt through the darkness, but that only made Anko more terrified. The scent of candle wax evaded her nostrils as she heard footsteps drawing closer to her cell.

"…but still, I'm surprised you didn't kill her."

The Heavens' Curse Mark suddenly throbbed at the sound of the icy voice that echoed down to her ears. Anko tensed, bringing her shackled legs to her chest quickly, wrapping her arms tightly around her knees. She froze just now, stunned that the one person she didn't expect—or want to see—was actually here at this very moment. But why was he here, and what _exactly_ did happened before she blacked out during her mission?

"Well, I hoped she'd be a excellent test subject for you," answered another voice, and the violet-haired woman could hear the smile in it. Goosebumps were beginning to form as she saw the shadows of the men drew closer to her cell. "I thought you will think the same once you see her, my lord."

More scared than ever, the snake kunoichi glanced down so she wouldn't meet _his_ eyes when he came to her. She looked down at her mesh bodysuit and trench coat to see tears and rips all over the hems and around the center of bodysuit. Her violet bangs covered her eyes when she lowered her head to notice the small bruises around her legs. Anko's drowsy eyes drifted to her shackles around her wrists again, feeling a bit nauseous when she saw fresh blood sweeping across the chains.

The Curse Mark sent a more painful wave of torment through her body when her body suddenly felt numb and her eyes widened when she saw the figures in front of her cell. Long, ebony hair framed the pale face while the golden piercing eyes illuminated the black abyss as they shimmered with amusement, excitement, and anticipation.

The corners of his mouth were drawn up into a wide smirk as Orochimaru gazed down at his old _dear_ student. His stare was threatening and intimating, like a predator advancing towards it prey. The Snake Sannin always looked at her like he was going to…eat her or something.

Kabuto eyed his master curiously, wondering what will he do to the young woman before him. He moved swiftly towards the locked cell, pulling out a key and unlocked it with his free hand while other one was holding the lit candle. He then watched the Sannin entered the cell and kneeled down to the violet-haired woman as he lit up the candles that were installed to the cellar walls.

"So what Kabuto reported was true. My dearest Anko has returned to greet her lord and master." Cold fingers reached out to brush the snake kunoichi's hair away from her eyes that were now shine with hatred and anger to the man that betrayed her, the man that was once was her teacher. Her expression immediately changed from fear into feigned defiance the moment he knelt down to her.

"Don't touch me." She spat him venomously, her eyes still averted to the ground rather on him. Her face was abruptly turned to meet his golden, snakelike eyes as the Snake Sannin gripped her chin forcefully.

"Don't defy me, Anko." He addressed her again calmly; his voice carried the sound of a mixture of amusement and disapproval. "We haven't seen each other in a while, and yet you're so cold…"

Anko clenched her teeth together angrily, hating to be so vulnerable to him right now. "You wretch…Where am I…?"

Orochimaru paused for a moment to study her face and the seething rage dancing in her amber eyes. Her glanced over his shoulders to see Kabuto leaning against the solid wall with his arms crossed over his chest, who was still observing the scene with an inwardly grin.

Taking note of his master's gesture towards him, Kabuto let out a sighed and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "You mean you don't remember, Miss Mitarashi?"

"Remember what?" Anko snarled at the smug smirk on both of her captors' faces. She badly wanted to punch them right in the face if she was up to it.

"You were trailing me. I was innocently passing by when I sensed a little bird flying in my direction, so I thought I could capture that bird." The medic explained with a twisted smirk on his face. "Well, I ought to expected as much, for you not to remember. You hit your head pretty hard when we were fighting. Usually, I'd rather strike not a woman…but with a stubborn girl like you, I had no choice."

"Where's my squad?" she inquired him furiously, the memories of the event flooding back into her mind. She remembered sensing another presence and saw a shadow running through the trees when she and her squad decided to take a break on their way back to the Leaf Village. She didn't think that the figure in the tree would be a big threat, so she ordered her team to stay behind while she went to check it out. And then, well…She ended up like _this_ after an intense battle with Kabuto Yakushi.

"I left the area before your teammates had a chance to rescue you."

"You brat…" she growled at him through her clenched teeth.

Orochimaru let out a light chuckle, tracing Anko's bottom lip that she bloodied earlier. "Are you really that childish to resort in name calling, my dear?"

The violet-haired woman glared hatefully at him, her mouth desperately biting down on the soft flesh between his thumb and index finger. The metallic smell of fresh blood reached her nostrils and his luscious blood entered her mouth.

Kabuto frowned at her attempt to make his master pulled back, but the Snake Sannin merely chuckle and withdrew his hand slowly away from Anko's mouth. The girl licked her lips, cleaning the blood away from them as she watched Orochimaru gestured for Kabuto to leave the two of them alone. The medical ninja didn't argue and he left the cellar obediently with a small bow.

"Did you like that, Anko?" The Snake Sannin asked her mockingly, his long snakelike tongue coming from his mouth to wipe away the blood on his hand.

"You pompous, self-centered bastard…I hate you so much!" she scowled at him, hoping to slap him with her restrain hand since he was so close. However, he caught her arm and held it in the air as he took her other arm and twisted it behind her back. "Let me go!"

Orochimaru's mouth curled up into a smirk, enjoying her fury. He'd also liked that about Anko, the fire in her spirit. "You really don't have a choice in the matter, my dear girl."

The snake kunoichi growled at him quietly, her fatigue overcoming her. She was so tired, but she couldn't shut her eyes even for a minute. Her breath came in short, deep breaths as she spoke again. "…hate you…I hate you so much. I've always hated you…"

"Come now, Anko, we both now _that's_ a lie." He released her hands so he can run a hand through her messy hair that was slipping through her ponytail. "Don't you remember that time during one of our missions, the time when you said you loved me?"

…o…o…o…o…

_"Lord Orochimaru, I was wondering…" Young Anko approached her sensei from behind, holding her canteen that she filled up with water from the river they stopped by from tonight. The sun has already fallen and the stars were gleaming beautifully in the sky. The Sannin looked over his shoulder to see his nervous looking student._

_"What is it, Anko?"_

_"I have a question." She replied simply. "It's about the Shinobi Rules. Why does the rules always state that a ninja must killed their emotions? And why do we even need this code?"_

_Orochimaru let out a small chuckle, his gaze returning to the campfire that he made for the night. "These codes help ninjas to prevent them from running wild and causing a mission to fail. The most important thing for a shinobi is to serve their village and land faithfully."_

_"Still, I don't think that means we have to act like emotionless dolls." The young child let a giggled at her joke._

_"Ninjas believe your emotions must be governed. Sadness, remorse, love—there feelings make you weak. But anger, loyalty, pride—there feelings make one powerful. Or they say in theory."_

_"Do you believe in that, Lord Orochimaru?" Anko questioned curiously, quietly. "I don't think love makes a person weak."_

_"Oh? Is that so?" Orochimaru smiled slightly, turning his head to the side to stare at his young apprentice._

_Anko nodded happily. "Yes, I do. Besides, I don't really think anyone really follow that rule. I'm going to become a strong shinobi either way!"_

_"Of course you are, I'm going to help you." The Sannin said, drifting his attention back to the fire. A few seconds later, he felt small arms around his torso and soft, small lips pressed to his right cheek._

_Anko giggled joyously, her cheeks turning pink. "I love you sooo much, Lord Orochimaru! Do you love me, too? I want to be with you forever and ever."_

_Orochimaru didn't answer, merely smiled gently at his student. He placed a hand on the top of her head and ruffled her hair, taking in what she had to offer him and more._

…o…o…o…o…

Shock rippled across her face before it was replaced by anger once again. "You wretch, don't you dare use that against me! I was just a child back then."

"The fact remains the same." The snakelike man shrugged his shoulder carelessly, and Anko felt sick to her stomach. She hated this, the feeling of helplessness and the turmoil of her emotions inside her. What was he waiting for her? Why didn't he just kill her after Kabuto brought her to him? What were his plans? Torture her slowly before he got what he wanted from her? And more importantly, _what_ did he want from her?

"I…I do hate you, I really do…" her words escaped from her mouth, each one of them quivered and shook in fear. Tears started to streamed down her face, stinging her hot cheeks. "You betrayed me, used me…You poisoned me and my life, twisting it until it suited your taste. I hate you…"

She averted her eyes down the ground again, trying to resist his soothing touch as his hand caressed her cheek and down her throat. One of her chained up hand stopped his hand from wandering further down to her chest and she gripped it tightly.

"Stop toying with me…" She grimaced when her Curse Mark pulsed again, sending more pain through her body. She let go on his hand and clutched the Curse Mark so tightly that beads of crimson were flowing out from her skin.

Orochimaru grabbed her hand away from her neck, and soon both of her hands were pinned above Anko's hand. "You shouldn't do that."

Anko shivered when she felt his body pressed close to hers, his face leaning in the nape of her neck to lick away the blood. Her eyes tracked him as he trailed the tip of his tongue against her skin, and it surprisingly felt warm to her. Her breath was caught when Orochimaru pulled away and licked the remnants of her blood. It was like she was in a trance when she saw him clean the blood away, and she averted her eyes again so she couldn't see it anymore.

Pale fingers cupped her chin, forcing her to meet his unreadable expression. They gazed each other for moment before the Sannin crashed his lips against Anko's. Her eyes widened immediately and she rammed her hands against her chest in protest.

Orochimaru backed away and rose from his kneeling position, smirking at her dangerous flaring eyes that were mixed with confusion. "Think on it, will you?"

He left her in the cell again, locking it shut before he headed back upstairs. Anko's expression changed from confusion to disbelief once he was gone. Did he really just kiss her?

He _kissed_ her.

The man she hated for abandoning her just _kissed_ her. What the hell is she supposed to do with _that_?

The snake kunoichi blushed hotly, wiping away the tears that were still falling from her face. She buried her face in her knees, curled into a ball against the rock wall behind her. Her stomach felt weird, cringing tight when she realized that his lips felt amazingly soft and warm against her. But she refused him, pushed him away before she lost control of herself. And yet, despite hating him after all this time, she _didn't_ want him to stop. However, Anko knew just by thinking that, it was like a betrayal to the Leaf Village.

"I'm the worst…" she muttered sorrowfully to herself. She muffled her cries of anguish to drown out the turmoil in that was taking over her thoughts.

…o…o…o…o…

"Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto stood in front of his master, arms crossed behind his back as Orochimaru entered their private meeting room and sat down in his throne-like chair. The room was dark; the only light in it was from a small, flickering candle. "What should we do with Anko Mitarashi? Should we move her into the experimentation cells?"

"No." The Snake Sannin shook his head slightly, leaning back in his chair. "Let's leave Anko where she is now."

Kabuto was a bit startled by his lord's decisions. He averted his eyes away from the pale-skinned thoughtfully, perusing what kind of action the Sannin will take against the fiery violet-haired woman in the cellar. This wasn't like him, for the medical ninja's master to spare any prisoner from his cruel experiments. He had to wonder why is Orochimaru wasn't considering to use Anko Mitarashi as a test subject? Just what was the Snake Sannin planning in that evil head of his?

Kabuto turned back to Orochimaru; his voice carried the tone of curiosity. "Then, what should we do with the girl?"

"Leave that to me." The Sannin replied with a smug smirk lacing on his face, his golden eyes shimmering ominously. "We shall see just how long it will take Anko to submit to me once again."

"And in the mean time?" The silver-haired man inquired.

"Treat my little bird gently, Kabuto. Understand?" The smirk on Orochimaru's face turned wicked. At that very point, everything made sense to Kabuto in his head. He was no fool, he stood by the Snake Sannin's side long enough to tell what the messages between his words and gestures actually meant. He _knew_ what Orochimaru was planning to do with Anko.

The medic grinned amusingly, bowing his head deeply. "Yes, sir."

…o…o…o…o…

For the past three days, a restless Anko shot hateful glares and sounds of disgust at Kabuto, who obediently followed his master's orders to take care of her. He brought her food and water to her, flashing her half-smiles, despite receiving her fierce stares of hatred in return. She made no comment do him when he attempted to make conversation with her, but he would only grinned in amusement and leave her in her dusty cell.

The snake kunoichi's head hurt so much that she felt it could split in half at any moment. Her brown eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep she'd gotten since she was captured. She wasn't stupid enough to let herself rest for even a second in this torture pit, not when they could sneak up on her in her sleep and kill her.

Though, she found it odd that she hasn't seen her old mentor since the kiss. Her body would stiffen and then shivered at the memory, forcing her to push that it away. She also thought it was strange that they haven't done anything to make Anko suffer anymore than she already is.

It bothered her, and she wanted to know what exactly what her enemies were planning. The violet-haired woman knew they will tell her if she ask, since they saw nothing but a prisoner right now.

And with that, on the fourth day, Kabuto entered her cell to bring her nourishment—greeting with his usual half-smile—Anko's shaky voice forced out the question she held in store for the Sound ninja. "What…What are you planning to do to me?"

Kabuto smiled at her entertainingly, arms crossed over his chest. "Well, you finally broke your silent treatment. I've got to hand it to you, Miss Mitarashi, you're a determined one."

"Answer me." Her tone was still breathless and raspy.

The medic sighed, placing a hand on his hip. "To tell you the truth, nothing. Well, at least me. I have specific orders Lord Orochimaru to look after you. I'm not allow to do anything more."

"Stop…" Anko paused for moment to catch her breath, her bloodshot eyes meeting the silver-haired man's onyx eyes. "Stop lying, brat."

A smirk curled on the corner of Kabuto's lips in amusement. "You really aren't in the position to give me orders, Miss Mitarashi. And another thing, I'm not lying. It's really your choice if you believe me or not."

"You smart-alecky brat…" The snake kunoichi growled at him angrily, her face being more feral with every passing second in the presence of Orochimaru's right-hand man. "What, you're not going to dissect my organs or anything?"

"Unfortunately, no. I wanted to study the body of the person who first survived Lord Orochimaru's Curse Mark, but I'm under orders not to harm you." Kabuto responded cheekily, kneeling down to whisper in Anko's ear. Having her enemy so close to her made the violet-haired woman quivered, the medic's voice was dark and husky. "But I can tell you this much, you cannot escape from Lord Orochimaru's grasp. You're like a baby who's just been born."

"I am not weak!" she fumed at him, furious at the thought of someone thinking she was just as helpless as a fledging.

"I didn't stay you are weak, I'm just saying that Lord Orochimaru is much more powerful than you are." The medical ninja's breath was warm and damp against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. "You must realize it, Miss Anko Mitarashi, what it truly means to belong to Lord Orochimaru."

"I don't belong to anyone!"

"Is that so? It seems to me that you're lying to yourself. I know your true desire, along with Lord Orochimaru's." Kabuto moved back only a few inches away from her face, their nose touching very briefly. A smooth, tender hand caress her throat, down to the collarbone, and rested at the spot where the Curse Mark was, a thumb running up and down over it softly. "When Lord Orochimaru seriously takes you, his lips will grace your fair flesh, his fine sharp fangs will be sinking into your neck. And _you_, Miss Mitarashi, your body will be trembling in ecstasy."

A foot made impact on his gut, causing Kabuto to stumble backwards and away from the enraged kunoichi. Anko snarled at him furiously, wrapping her stomach as anger boiled inside of her. Her face was flushed, trying to shake off his alluring words. "These Chakra Chains might restrain me from using any jutsus to escape, but they're still long enough for me to kick you, you disgusting pervert."

Kabuto merely smirked, adjusting his glasses on his face. "Perhaps I jest too far. I apologize, Miss Mitarashi."

"As if you mean it…" she mumbled in response, burying her head in her curled up knees as tears begin to roll down her face. Anko didn't want Kabuto to see her in her moment of weakness—any weaker than she was now, to be exact. As much as she hates admitting it, the silver-haired Sound ninja was right, about _everything_. "Just leave, kid."

"As you wish." The medical ninja complied out of enjoyment, entertained that he was able to see the fire in her spirit. No wonder the Snake Sannin chose her for a test subject of the Heavens' Curse Mark. He locked her cell and headed up stairs, his smirk widening across his face when he saw Orochimaru waiting for him with his arms crossed over his chest, a small smirk on his pale face.

"How did it go?" he inquired with a light chuckle.

Kabuto carefully chose the word to describe the event that took place a few minutes ago in the cellar. "Interesting. She really hates me."

Orochimaru laughed darkly, his golden eyes glistening with excitement. "And my little girl?"

The silver-haired man shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Tired, bitter, and angry. I can sense she's conflicted with her emotions. Now would be a good time to make her yours, my lord, before any of the ninjas of the Leaf comes and reclaims her."

"Anko was mine to begin with." The Sannin corrected him with a small frown on his thin, pale lips. He didn't like the thought of taking something that was his.

Kabuto started to chuckle behind a hand. "At first I thought it was a preposterous insinuation that my mind made up, about you and that perpetually foul-tempered woman, but…"

The Snake Sannin prompted his right-hand man to go on. "Yes?"

"I just realize it wasn't so impossible, after all." The silver-haired medic paused for moment, cautious for his next choice of words. "However, Lord Orochimaru, I have my doubts about Anko Mitarashi. Even if she was to submit to you, I don't believe that she is willingly to betray the Leaf Village. She loves the Leaf too much."

"Perhaps I could make Anko realize that she loves something more." Orochimaru's mouth was graced with a smirk. "It will be interesting to see how the results turn out, won't you agree, Kabuto?"

The Sound subordinate nodded, a grin forming on his youthful face. "Of course, my lord."

…o…o…o…o…

Anko trembled violently, the sound of the cellar's door opening as it let in a chilling gust of air inside. Her tear-stricken face stung her cheeks as her eyes batting rapidly to make out the figure that stepped by her cell. Orochimaru stood there, arms crossed over his chest, flashing the caged girl his usual predatory smirk.

"Have enough yet?" he asked her mockingly.

Anko sneered in disgust, averting her eyes to the ground. "Go away."

She heard him sighed lightly, the door to her cell opening and he crouched down, brushing his cool fingers against her cheeks. Anko flinched at the contact, uneasy about the sensation that was rising within her.

"Let's try this once more." The Snake Sannin's voice dropped to low tone, and the snake kunoichi immediately shut her eyes. She shivered when she felt him pressed a small peck to the base of her throat and then moved his way to her mouth, locking her lips over his in a possessive, voracious caress.

The violet-haired woman's eyes shot open, but slowly closed as she succumbed to the warmth of his lips over hers. She was too tired and weak right now that she couldn't lift another finger. All her muscles and skin ached with pain, especially where the cold metal chains were wrapped around her wrists and legs.

"_Get up and fight!" _One part of her mind shouted at her in protest, but was completely ignored. It was too late, anyway. It wasn't because Anko gave in to her desire of the kiss; it was because she felt two fingers placed behind her back and pressed down her pressure point in order to knock her out.

Her body went limp and she slumped against Orochimaru's chest. The Sannin drew out a key from his grabs and unlocked the shackles on his little bird. He felt Anko stirred in her sleep from the small pain as the metal left her skin, leaving a renewed stream of blood in its wake.

"Good girl." He smiled approvingly at the kunoichi, lifting Anko up his arms and carried her back to Kabuto for treatment on her wounds.

…o…o…o…o…

Consciousness took hold of her when she felt a cold and wet substance forced down her throat and Anko gasped for air when she shot up from where she was lying. It was a soft and comfortable surface, which only risen one question to her head; where was she?

"Better?"

The violet-haired woman turned her head in the direction of the voice and she narrowed her eyes at the man sitting beside her with a glass of water in his pale hand. Waves of pain suddenly spread throughout her body, mostly at her wrists and legs.

Anko looked down and noticed that a plain blue kimono that replaced her normal clothes, bandages around her arms, and the shackles were no longer bound on her. Her hands went to her face, greatly surprised when she didn't feel any dirt on it. Did someone clean her and bandaged her wounds when she was unconscious?

"Do you feel better now?" the Sannin inquired her again, placing the glass on the nightstand beside his bed, next to the candle that lit the dark room with an eerie glow.

A lump was stuck in her throat when she realized just how close the two of them were, and Anko could only nod her head slowly, her brown eyes glistening in the light.

"You should be grateful I told Kabuto to heal and tend you." Orochimaru smirked when he saw shock laced through Anko's face. With each word, he pulled Anko closer to him, coiling one arm around her waist and the other cupped her cheek gently. "Now, what do you intend to give me in return, my dear?"

She looked away quickly, not wanting to see the playful, malice expression dancing in his golden irises. Her cheeks felt warm, and Anko knew she was blushing. The snake kunoichi's body started to trembled against the Sannin's, terrified about what he was going to do to her.

"Are you afraid of me, Anko?" he asked her, leaning his head so his mouth was a few inches close to her ear.

She shook her head, her purple hair—that was no longer in her usual spiky ponytail—was flying in the air slightly. She didn't know what to say to him, she was too speechless and stunned by his actions. Why didn't he kill her?

An amused smile spread on his lips, his hand started to stroke her cheek affectionately. "In that case, become mine once again."

His demand shocked Anko beyond belief; she couldn't believe his words. Icy fingers gripped her chin and she was forced to lock her eyes with slit pupils once more. There was dark seductive power behind those golden eyes, as if they were piercing through the woman's soul. She could almost sense the depths of his desire for her, and she knew she wanted it, too.

Anko snapped out of her daze, lifting her hands from her sides to push Orochimaru away from her. It didn't do much good, since it only encouraged him to tighten his grip around her sensitive waist.

"Anko," he growled in disapproval, grabbing both of her wrists in his other hand in a swift movement. "Do not deny me, I know you want this, too."

"I'm not your whore!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, trying to escape his grasp. "Don't play with me. Even if I do…_want_ this, I won't do it! We don't love each other, so-…!"

"The feelings are there, Anko, you're just ignoring them." The Snake Sannin told her firmly, in a honey-like tone. His hands snaked inside the folds on the kimono she was wearing, slipping them down her shoulders and smirked when he saw her voluptuous, soft breasts. And this time, the violet-haired woman didn't resist, letting her hands rest on his chest.

His lips claimed hers in a passionate, demanding kiss. Anko winced when she felt his fangs bit down harshly on her bottom lip to draw her heavenly tasting blood, and she gasped when she felt his long, snakelike tongue sliding into her mouth, leading a fiery dance that left her aching for more.

She pulled away, gasping for air as he lowered her body down the bed gently. Anko lay there half-naked, her kimono being held by the sash at her waist. The bandages around her chest were abruptly torn off and she moaned in pleasure when she felt Orochimaru's tongue tasting her porcelain skin, savoring her sweet, delicious taste. He was glad that Kabuto healed all her wounds and cuts away from her chest. It'd be a shame to let such big breasts go to waste, after all.

His mouth never left her chest when he looked up to see the snake kunoichi's half-opened eyelids, filled with lust and embarrassment. Her bottom lip was bloodied slightly from where he bit her and he extended one of his hands to trace her lips. "Does my fangs hurt when I kiss you?"

He received a small nod as his answer, and then raised his head to capture her mouth in a gentler caress. Anko returned the kiss aggressively, and it wasn't long before their kiss turned into a ravaging one. His tongue toying with hers as they fought for control. Slender arms circled around the Sannin's neck to pull his body closer to hers, and Anko felt her former mentor smirked in triumph.

Her hands hastily undo the purple belt on his hips, wanting to feel his white skin on hers as fast as possible. Orochimaru undid the sash to her kimono as well, and it wasn't long before both of them were nude. His piercing gaze traced every inch, every perfect curve, of her salacious, beautiful body, marveling her with a smirk.

Anko's cheeks blushed like fire as risen to them and she turned her head to the side shyly, noticing how the snake-like man was staring at her full-figured body. She covered her exposed bosom with her arms in embarrassment. "Don't…Don't stare at me like that…"

He chuckled lightly at her protest, gripping her wrists with both hands to pin them to the sides of her head. "You don't have anything to be ashamed about."

Orochimaru locked his lips with her once more, kissing her slowly and skillfully. His silky, delicate ebony hair fell over her chest like a lustrous curtain, and Anko entwined her hands into them. She moaned loudly, bucking her hips against his enticingly.

He broke the kiss and moved to her throat, his teeth grazing her smooth flesh with lines of fire that were soothed by his cool, silken lips, eliciting soft sighs for the girl that belonged to him. He was going to make Anko would officially belong to him, and only him. No one else will have for what was his. Anko was _his_ woman.

When Orochimaru lifted his head to meet her pupils-less light, brown eyes that carried lust within them like a haze, he was shoved off and pinned at the bottom by Anko's bold move to be on top. He smiled, allowing her to dominate him just this once. He lay there perfectly, his arms to his sides as the violet-haired woman kissed him hungrily, her hands tracing patterns and planes on his perfect, exquisite chest. She removed her mouth from his to kiss, lick, and playfully bite his creamy, pale skin. She then returned back to his face, her lips glued to his in a strong kiss.

This was wrong, what she was doing to with him this instant. Making love to her enemy, her betrayer, the S-class criminal of the Hidden Leaf Village, her former teacher. It was so sinful…and yet, it felt so right. She wanted his, didn't she, for him to acknowledge her and give her his full attention?

She still loved the Leaf Village; they were her family after the Snake Sannin abandoned her. And yet, she had done the most unforgivable and most sinful act of all; she fell in love with Orochimaru and given her body to him willingly. No one had ever given her this much pleasure, and it thrilled and frightening her at the same time.

Anko shuddered for her unrelenting desire, her love for the man she once adored and loved with all her heart. She unlocked her lips away from his, leaning back so she can see his cryptic, serpentine eyes, glimmering with ravenous lust. His smile was predatory, sensual, and his expression made a strange, foreign, thrilling sensation welled up inside the snake kunoichi.

Their positions was switched swiftly, Orochimaru being on top while Anko was underneath him. A curious smirk formed as he pressed his head in her chest, listening to her heart, which was already racing rapidly, fluttering frantically. The sound of her heartbeat was like a melody, one that was extremely dulcet to his ears. He retreated from her chest a few inches, lowering his head to left breast.

The violet-haired woman writhed in pain and pleasure when she felt his snakelike tongue encircling her left breast, his fangs nibbling on her skin. It was hard enough to break the skin, but it was hard enough to left a small, purple bruise.

"More…" she whispered in a quite tone, but was audible enough for Orochimaru to her request. He almost halted from sucking her breast, slightly surprised that she demanding more from him. He couldn't help the large smirk that was twitching up the corners of his lips.

His strong, pale hands slid up and down her lavish thighs, outlining her curves vigorously with long deft strokes. This sent chills through her spine, drawing out fervent moans that passed through her lips. The Sannin moved to kiss her deeply, passionately. Her reaction was desirous, allowing his long tongue slipping into her mouth, exploring every inch of it.

Anko's amber eyes were closed tightly, her hands clutching his bare shoulders fiercely. Her fingernails scratched his flesh, blood started to flow out and she earned a small suggestive hiss when Orochimaru pulled away to hover over her body again.

_"He probably won't budge if I try to push him away and when I open my eyes…"_ One of her eyes cracked open and her cheeks flared crimson like fire has risen to her cheeks. She stared at him, captivated by his sweaty, seductive form. Anko closed her eyes immediately; the sight of him was too much to bear. It made her feel more arousal everytime she looked at him. _"I can't…"_

Orochimaru took note of her actions, observing them with an amused smirk. He lowered his head to her ear, giving it a small bite as he ran his arms across the surface of her abdomen and then to her chest, groping her breasts roughly. She groaned in intense delight, her arms coiled around his neck and pulled him down closer to her.

"You are mine," he spoke to her in a dark, possessive tone. Anko shivered, the familiar emotion of fear grew in her. She was suddenly afraid of him again, but that quickly disappeared when she felt him nuzzling against her neck. "I have claimed you as my own, and you will not deny it."

Anko gasped when she felt his burning lips pressed to her neck, burying one of her hands in his silky, ebony hair and clutched his skull tightly. Her breath quicken at his demand, her body trembling with desire and need. When her breath caught up to her, the kunoichi breathlessly mutter her response. "Yes…"

This was her surrender as he kissed her firmly with a blazing passion. Heart coarse through her veins, so much that she felt she could have exploded. Anko bit back a whine when she felt him rocking his hips against her tauntingly, removing his lips from hers so the tip of his hot tongue running up and down her throat.

Golden eyes flashed with excitement and power, his smirk deepening as he spread Anko's legs out. The Snake Sannin kissed her forehead, resting it against hers as he studied her scarlet-colored face. "Open your eyes, Anko. I want you to scream my name when I take you. Will you do that for me, my dear?"

She opened her eyes slowly, hesitated to obey his command. Nodding her head lazily, she agreed to what he said. She felt enslaved him to those hypnotizing eyes, something that made her want to give herself to this man, the desire to fulfill his every wish and command. There was absolutely no room for refusal at this point. They have come too far to quit now.

Pleased with her response, Orochimaru swayed his hips against hers, earning another delightful groan. He pressed deep into her core, clutching the girl's body close to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His head was buried into her neck, wanting to hear her hot moans that burned with desire. They fit together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle being completed.

The Snake Sannin kept thrusting into her after a few more minutes before removing himself away from her. He attacked the nape of her neck with fiery kisses, waiting for Anko to adjust to the pain that was followed by intense pleasure. The kunoichi could only writhed in pain when she felt his sharp fangs pierced her skin, in the same spot where be branded the Curse Mark. Her body was trembling with ecstasy, and she jerked against his body immediately.

Orochimaru leaned back, retreating his fangs away from her delicate flesh. Small two beads of crimson were sweeping out of her puncture marks, which he swept away with his tongue. He licked his lips, savoring the taste of her spicy and sweet blood. He kissed her, his lips crashing over hers in another fervent, burning kiss.

He rolled them over so Anko was against his chest, his chin tucked under her head. Both of their breathing was heavy, and their bodies were satiated and exhausted. The violet-haired woman felt him pull a light sheet over their entwined naked bodies, closing her eyes until she succumbed to sleep.

Orochimaru stayed awake a little longer, staring down at his lover that was sleeping comfortably in his slender arms. He smirked, satisfied that she was how his. It seems like his scheme went according to his plan, and that only made him even more pleased. Soon, he fell into a deep, blissful slumber as well.


End file.
